live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 100 Acting Titles
This is a top over actor and actresses with the most acting titles on this wiki. Top 100 Acting Title Listing #Stan Lee (21 Acting titles) (American) #Samuel L. Jackson (20 Acting titles) (American) #Christopher Lee (19 Acting titles) (British) † #Desmond Llewelyn (17 Acting titles) (Welsh) † #Helena Bonham Carter (16 Acting titles) (British) #Ian McKellen (15 Acting titles) (British) #Warwick Davis (15 Acting titles) (British) #Jim Broadbent (14 Acting titles) (British) #Lois Maxwell (14 Acting titles) (Canadian) † #Harrison Ford (13 Acting titles) (American) #Johnny Depp (13 Acting titles) (American) #Alan Rickman (12 Acting titles) (British) † #Orlando Bloom (12 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Fiennes (12 Acting titles) (British) #Robbie Coltrane (12 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Sean Bean (12 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Connery (12 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Bernard Lee (11 Acting titles) (British) † #Bill Nighy (11 Acting titles) (British) #Cate Blanchett (11 Acting titles) (Australian) #David Bradley (11 Acting titles) (British) #David Thewlis (11 Acting titles) (British) #Morgan Freeman (11 Acting titles) (American) #Stellan Skarsgård (11 Acting titles) (Swedish) #Clark Gregg (10 Acting titles) (American) #Daniel Radcliffe (10 Acting titles) (British) #Hugh Jackman (10 Acting titles) (Australian) #Hugo Weaving (10 Acting titles) (British) #Judi Dench (10 Acting titles) (British) #Maggie Smith (10 Acting titles) (British) #Adam Sandler (9 Acting titles) (American) #Anthony Daniels (9 Acting titles) (British) #Christopher Walken (9 Acting titles) (American) #Gary Oldman (9 Acting titles) (British) #Hugh Grant (9 Acting titles) (British) #John Rhys-Davies (9 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Keira Knightley (9 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Gambon (9 Acting titles) (Irish) #Natalie Portman (9 Acting titles) (American) #Richard Griffiths (9 Acting titles) (British) † #Rowan Atkinson (9 Acting titles) (British) #Rupert Grint (9 Acting titles) (British) #Stanley Tucci (9 Acting titles) (American) #Tom Felton (9 Acting titles) (British) #Andy Serkis (8 Acting titles) (British) #Anthony Hopkins (8 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Ben Stiller (8 Acting titles) (American) #Benedict Cumberbatch (8 Acting titles) (British) #Bonnie Wright (8 Acting titles) (British) #Colin Firth (8 Acting titles) (British) #Devon Murray (8 Acting titles) (Irish) #Emma Watson (8 Acting titles) (British) #Geoffrey Rush (8 Acting titles) (Australian) #Geraldine Somerville (8 Acting titles) (British) #Ian McDiarmid (8 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Jackie Sandler (8 Acting titles) (American) #James Earl Jones (8 Acting titles) (American) #James Phelps (8 Acting titles) (British) #Jason Isaacs (8 Acting titles) (British) #Jonathan Pryce (8 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Josh Herdman (8 Acting titles) (British) #Julie Walters (8 Acting titles) (British) #Mark Williams (8 Acting titles) (British) #Matthew Lewis (8 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Gough (8 Acting titles) (British) † #Oliver Phelps (8 Acting titles) (British) #Owen Wilson (8 Acting titles) (American) #Robert Downey, Jr. (8 Acting titles) (American) #Scarlett Johansson (8 Acting titles) (American) #Timothy Spall (8 Acting titles) (British) #Toby Jones (8 Acting titles) (British) #Woody Harrelson (8 Acting titles) (American) #Alfred Enoch (7 Acting titles) (British) #Allen Covert (7 Acting titles) (American) #Brendan Fraser (7 Acting titles) (American) #Brendan Gleeson (7 Acting titles) (Irish) #Brian Cox (7 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Chris Evans (7 Acting titles) (American) #Donald Sutherland (7 Acting titles) (Canadian) #Elizabeth Banks (7 Acting titles) (American) #Ewan McGregor (7 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Fiona Shaw (7 Acting titles) (Irish) #Garrick Hagon (7 Acting titles) (British) #Glenn Morshower (7 Acting titles) (American) #Halle Berry (7 Acting titles) (American) #Hayley Atwell (7 Acting titles) (British) #John Cleese (7 Acting titles) (British) #Kevin James (7 Acting titles) (American) #Kevin R. McNally (7 Acting titles) (British) #Martin Freeman (7 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Caine (7 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Papajohn (7 Acting titles) (American) #Miranda Richardson (7 Acting titles) (British) #Nick Swardson (7 Acting titles) (American) #Nicole Kidman (7 Acting titles) (Australian) #Patrick Stewart (7 Acting titles) (British) #Pip Torrens (7 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Ineson (7 Acting titles) (British) #Rance Howard (7 Acting titles) (American) #Roger Moore (7 Acting titles) (British) Category:Top Lists